Jack
This is the 5th Episode of Jack & Patricia X: The Duo Adventures Plot While they are cleaning the yard outside, they found a bunch of baby girl skunks & they think Patricia & Splitface are their parents, can our friends take care of the baby girl skunks until their mother comes back? Storyline (At the Crossover Mansion) Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega & the Crossovers: (carrying lots of rakes, little cleaning tools & a hose to the front yard which has a brand new water fountain they installed) Scott: (groaning loudly) Jack: Come on Scott, it'll be over before you know it. Scott: I always let them do the work Eddy: That's why your cleaning this yard now Splitface: (metal voice) Burn! (organic voice) He's not made out of fire, you know Magmo: I heard that! Patricia: (giggles softly) Ok, Scott looks like it's your turn to start the hose... Scott: Aw what?! Hakann: Just man up & do it for the team... Scott: Rock, paper, scissors for whoever gets to starts the hose Rigby: (sighs) Fine (Rigby & Scott play "Rock, Paper, Scissors" & Scott losses) Scott: Uh 2 out of 3? Panrahk: Just start the hose! Scott: (mimicing Panrahk) "Just start the hose!" Panrahk: (hits Scott) I heard that! The hose goes up and shoots a jet of water at Scott and Panrahk. Scott: What the?! Panrahk: Hey! Who did that? Vezok: It's not me! A ghastly voice said, "This argument is not a good greeting to me, a spirit of aether!" Then he reveals himself. '' ???: Do you remember me? DJ: (screams & then jumps into Avak's arms) GHOST! Avak: Would you please get off of me, DJ? DJ: (gets off of Avak) Sorry Avak Squidward: Spirit of Aether? What's that suppose to mean? ???: Surely you jest, anthropomorphic tentacle creature? I am an ethereal entity created by a mighty king. Jack & Patricia met me before. Jack: Aero? Patricia: Josh? ???: (sighs) I am sent by King Aero to help King Josh on his journeys. What, have you forgotten? Patricia: (hears something in the bushes) Hm? (goes to the bushes to follow the sound) Splitface: (hears it too) Huh? (follows Patricia) Jack: Ok, I give up. SPARKY: Aereather? ???: Precisely, A.I. Aerether: By the way, this commotion just few minutes ago is not appropriate. Utter... foolishness. Now we must get to work peacefully without complain. ??? #2: TALLY HO!!! Aerether: There he goes again... (sighs) Jack: Sorry, but you don't have to spray water at Scott & Panrahk for that. Jackbot Nega: (to Aerether) Is someone with you? Aerether: Jack I'm stopping the argument. I didn't hurt them intentionally. Jackbot Nega Ah, oh yes. That brawny man Rey. Rey: Hey guys! (goes to their place) Tally-ho! Really, I'm up for a new adventure again... Jack: Hi Rey, long time no see. Patricia: (notices something in the bushes) (gasps) Hey guys, take a look what I've found. Harold: What is it, Patricia? Patricia: (points to a bunch of baby girl skunks in the bushes) Aerether: How adorable... Let's take care of them. Rey: Great idea! Aerether & Rey: (goes to the bushes) Rey: (picks up a baby girl skunk) Hey, cutie! ^^ (picks up the other baby girl skunks gently & cuddles them) Aw, I like babies... ^^ Owen: Aww, they look sweet Lindsay & Beth: Aww, they're cute Baby Girl Skunks (baby noises) Patricia: Your all look cute, sweet & adorable. Baby Girl Skunks: (notices Patricia) Mama! Splitface: (Organic voice) Mama? Baby Girl Skunks: (notices Splitface) Papa! Splitface: I think the baby girls skunks called me "Papa" & Patricia "Mama" Rey: Splitface, I think you don't have a gender... Aerether: ''(cuddles the baby girl skunks with his spectral hands) (whistles mildly) Splitface: (Metal voice) I'm a male, Rey. Rey: Oh, okay! Lindsay: Say, how many baby girl skunks are there? Patricia: (counts the Baby girl skunks) There's 8 of them. Splitface: (Organic Voice) Wow, that's a lot of baby girl skunks. Jack: Don't worry, we can take care of them til their mother comes back. Patrick: Who is the mother? Jack: I'm not sure, but since the baby girl skunks think that Patricia & Splitface are their parents, we'd better help them. (Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega & the Crossovers heads back inside the Crossover Mansion while carrying 8 Baby Girl Skunks) Bubbie: Ok then, I just adore babbies. DJ: Yeah, me too. They are so cute. Pink Bird: (notices the 8 baby girl skunks are cuddling together) Aww, they're so adorable together. Rey: I just... wanna... laugh crazily... and faint.. looking at these adorable babies... Eeaugh.. Aerether: I really admire the larval stage of their lives... Yes, currently, they are much... charming to look at. Rey: (cuddles a baby girl skunk) :P Baby GIrl Skunk #1: (smiles) Patricia: (kisses a baby girl skunk's forehead) Baby Girl Skunk #2: (giggles as she felt the touch of Patricia's lips) SPARKY: They all look so cute. Let's remember to pack diapers, baby food & some baby clothes too. Aerether: Baby food? Milk, cereals, & any soft food. Rey: Yeah! When Patricia or Splitface might be away, may I take charge in taking care of these cutie pies? Please? SPARKY: Sure Rey. Rey: Yay. Uh, Patricia & Splitface, agreed? Patricia & Splitface: (nods yes) Agreed. Rey: Yay! Thanks! Jack: Your welcome, that's what friends are for. 8 Baby Girl Skunks: (giggles) Rey: (cuddles the 8 baby girl skunks and tickles them) ^^ 8 Baby Girl Skunks: (giggles) Spongebob: They are very cute & cuddly Patrick: Coochy coochy coo coo Patricia: So what should we do first for the baby girl skunks? Splitface: (metal voice) Prehaps we can give them their new color shirts, that way we can tell who's who. (organic voice) Now that's an excellent idea (metal voice) Of course it is (organic voice) Ok then. I wish I've thought of that. Rey: Good idea. Aerether: Nice. Patricia: (brings out 8 baby t-shirts that comes with 8 colors, Yellow, Red, Cyan, Green, Dark Blue, Brown, White & Purple) Here they are. Baby t-shirts for our baby girls. (puts a baby t-shirt on a baby girl skunk, 1 for each baby girl skunk) There we go. Rey: Wow! (tickles the baby girl skunk with the cyan t-shirt and cuddles it) Baby Girl Skunk #3: (wearing the cyan t-shirt) (giggles) Patricia: (hugs 4 baby girl skunks) Splitface: (hugs the other 3 baby girl skunks gently) Jack: So, is anybody hungry for lunch? Avak: Yeah, I'm starving. Patricia: And I'll bet that the baby girl skunks are hungry too. Rey: I gotta prepare some oatmeal. Aerether: Let's feed 'em. (prepares a table and some chairs) Yuki: (appears) (notices the baby girl skunks) Hm? Wow! How adorable! Aerether: Greetings, Your Majesty. (bows) Rey: (bows) Good morning, Your Majesty. Patricia: Good morning Yuki (hugs Yuki) Yuki: (hugs back) Greetings, sis. Are these cute babies yours, Patricia? Patricia: Actually, we've found them in the bushes & they all look alone, cold & hungry. So we're gonna take care of the baby girl skunks til we find their mother. Yuki: Ohh. How come that they... were just in thr bushes? Hmm, maybe their true mother left them for a while. Aerether: Yeah. Well, shall we feed them? They may grow thin. Rey: Agreed! Yuki: I'll volunteer in taking care of them. Can I carry that baby skunk for you, sis? (points at the 4th baby girl skunk) Patricia: Sure thing Yuki: (carries the 4th baby girl skunk) Baby Girl Skunk #4: (wearing a green t-shirt) (notices Yuki & then giggles) Jack: Let's go make baby food for 8 baby girl skunks. Jack & the Crossovers: (goes inside the kitchen) Patricia: (cuddles the baby girl skunks) Yuki? Would you like to be an aunty for the baby girl skunks? Yuki: Sure. ''I'm a hedgecat, though... '' Rey: the Crossovers Remember, guys, oatmeal! :) Yuki: Oh hello there, little one... (kisses the baby girl skunk on the forehead and cuddles her) Baby Girl Skunk #4: (giggles) Edd: Got it, Oatmeal it is. Courtney: And let's never forget to wash our hands too. Jack & the Crossovers: (washes their hands & started making the oatmeal) Patricia & SPARKY: (cuddling the baby girl skunks with Yuki) Yuki: How are you going, cutie pie? Who's your Mama? (hands turn a bit cold) Baby Girl Skunk #4: (hugs Yuki) Baby Girl Skunks: (hugs Patricia, SPARKY & Yuki) Baby Girl Skunk #1: (wearing a yellow t-shirt) (smiles) Mama Yuki: Mama? (looks at Patricia) Ohh, they think of you as their "Mama". the 4th baby girl skunk Where's Papa? (rubs the 4th baby girl skunk's head with her cold hands) Baby Girl Skunk #4: (shivers a bit) Splitface: (comes back) (metal voice) I believe the babies think I'm their papa. Yuki: Ohh.. That's impressive. (notices the baby girl skunk shivering) Oh, oh, maybe I froze my hand too much! (reverts her hand's temperature back to normal) (kisses the baby girl skunk's head to stop her shivering) (cuddles her tight) Baby Girl Skunk #4: (stops shivering & hugs Yuki) DING Jack & the Crossovers: (arrives with 8 bowls of oatmeal) Jack: Lunch time, our girl skunk babies. We've made oatmeal. Owen: Don't forget your baby bibs (puts the baby bibs on 8 baby girl skunks) Yuki: (sits on chair) (closes eyes for a while and mutters) (opens eyes) Okay, there we go. C'mon, dear, say "ah"! (scoops some oatmeal with a spoon and feeds the baby girl skunk that she is cuddling) Baby Girl Skunk #4: (eats her oatmeal) Jack: (scoops some oatmeal with a spoon & feeds the Baby Girl Skunk #1) Baby Girl Skunk #1: (eats her oatmeal) Patricia: (does the same thing that Yuki & Jack did & feeds the Baby Girl Skunk #2) Baby Girl Skunk #2: (wearing a red t-shirt) (eats her oatmeal) Spongebob: (does the same thing & feeds the Baby Girl Skunk #3) Baby Girl Skunk #3: (eats her oatmeal) Splitface: (does the same thing & feeds the Baby Girl Skunk #5) Baby Girl Skunk #5: (wearing a dark blue t-shirt) (eats her oatmeal) Reidak: (does the same thing & feeds the Baby Girl Skunk #6) Baby Girl Skunk #6: (wearing a brown t-shirt) (eats her oatmeal) Beth: (does the same thing & feeds the Baby Girl Skunk #7) Baby Girl Skunk #7: (wearing a white t-shirt) (eats her oatmeal) Edd: (does the same thing & feeds the Baby Girl Skunk #8) Baby Girl Skunk #8: (eats her oatmeal) 8 Baby Girl Skunks: (likes their oatmeal) Yummy! Rey: O_o Aerether: Strange, they can speak, but in a single word. Yuki: (kisses the forehead of the 4th baby girl skunk and cuddles it tight) Rey: (holds 8 feeding bottles, each filled with special baby milk) Milk time, babies! ^^ Special milk sweetly made just for you little ones! 8 Baby Girl Skunks: (giggles as they are ready to drink the special baby milk) Jack: Aww, they're soo cute! Rey: Yay!!!!! Aerether: His admiration for babies is really... off the charts. Yuki: (rubs the head of the 4th baby girl skunk) Baby Girl Skunk #4: (giggles) Tata! (hugs Yuki) Rey: Say "ah"! (feeds the baby girl skunks each feeding bottles filled with special baby milk) Baby Girl Skunks: (starts drinking their bottles filled with special baby milk) (giggling) Reidak: Say Rey, why do you call this baby milk "Special"? Rey: It's sacred milk. We extract this kind of milk from Lacto Berries, the fruits that grow from Lac trees in AD. Yuki: Feel better, little one? (rubs the head of the 4th baby girl skunk) Baby Girl Skunk #4: (giggles) Rey: Yay, they like it! :D Aerether: Hmm... :) Jack: Indeed they do Splitface: I do have one question, do you think that those bad guys, like EggPlankton would find out if we have babies in the mansion? Aerether: No, duh. Splitface: I'm just asking, that's all. Those baby girl skunks are too cute, sweet & adorable to resist (cuddles Baby Skunk Girl #5) Aerether: Well, I'm not thinking of predicting trouble... I'm appealed by these little angelfaces. Baby Girl Skunk #5: (giggles) Papa! Rey: Whew. But hey, these moments are unforgettable! (cuddles Baby Girl Skunk #6 on his arms) Baby Girl Skunk #6: (giggles, followed with baby noises) (hugs Rey) Rey: (whistles a jolly tune) Baby Girl Skunk #6: (giggles) Baby Girl Skunk #8: (crawls up to Patricia) (baby noises) Mama! (kisses Patricia's cheek) Patricia: (blushes) Awww, so cute. (cuddles Baby Girl Skunk #8) Baby Girl Skunk #8: (giggles) Rey: Shall we play a game? (face turns into a dragon, looking at all of the baby girl skunks) RRAWR! Baby Girl Skunks: (they freak out, causing their tears to flow from their eyes) Mama! Papa! (baby crying) Rey: (turns back to normal) Oops, did I just overdo it? Aww... Yuki: Oh, that's fine, Rey. the baby girl skunks Aw, stop crying, there's no monster now. He disappeared. (hugs the baby girl skunks gently & kisses their cheeks) Baby Girl Skunks: (they hug Yuki) (still crying, but softly) Yuki: There, there, now. Patricia & Splitface Sis, Splitface, may you soothe them for a meanwhile? Category:Episodes